His thoughts
by rkfollower
Summary: Ryelsi...in Ryan's view. one-shots... some are based on challenges some are not...
1. Why?

**WHY?**

"This is where the true expression of an artist is realized…"

Ryan Evans was seating beside his twin, half-listening to what their over-dramatic Drama teacher always says at the beginning of every auditions.

The same students auditioned for the musical. For no one dared to disturb the status quo of the school. They also didn't want to get on the bad side of the Evans'twins, particularly Sharpay.

No one has beaten the twins out of the lead role since Kindergarten, mostly because nobody good enough to beat them auditioned.

Ryan listens to the nervous students sing and could help himself think that these amateurs were meant to be in the theater.

As for him, he wasn't nervous. He has done these things million of times with his sister. They were born entertainers. And besides, they have rehearsed this piece over and over since the play was announced a month ago.

"And know for our two leads, we only have one couple singed up. Sharpay and Ryan, why don't you show us why we gather in this hollowed halls."

Ryan stood up and was ready to go until he was stopped by Sharpay. 'What?!' he thought. And before he could voice his thoughts out loud, Sharpay walked pass him. 'She's impossible.' He sighed and followed his sister to the stage.

"Um, what key?" a sweet small voiced asked.

It was Kelsi Nielsen. The piano player. The composer of the musical. The only person he talks to at school besides Sharpay.

"We had our rehearsal pianist do an arrangement" he answered in an apologetic voice.

"Oh…" was all the small pianist can say as she sat back on the bench.

Upon seeing the composer's reaction, Ryan felt weird. It was as if someone has punched him in the gut. 'What?!?! What's happening to me? Why? Why a I having this feelings?' These questions flooded his mind as he stepped away from the piano and approached his waiting twin.

He and Sharpay did their vocal exercises. This has always put Ryan's mind at ease. And it worked like magic, Ryan forgot the millions of questions that flooded him just seconds ago. He was ready and the song began.

Everythiong was going well. Every note was hit, every step was correct and Darbus was really enjoying their performance.

The song was near its end and Ryan knew that the lead roles were in the bag so he planned to do his signature jazz square. Although it was not in the choreography, he knew exactly where and when to put it so that it was perfect and would not affect his sister's own moves.

He was facing the piano now, getting ready to do his favorite dance when he caught glimpse of the person sitting behind the instrument. She was looking at him, watching him intently. She still had the same disappointed look she had when he told her that they did an arrangement of the song. He flinched and while doing so he messed up the jazz square that he was doing.

He was shocked out of his thoughts when he hit Sharpay. She sent him a furious look but he ignored it and focused on finishing the song with no more mess ups.

"I told you not to do the jazz square." Sharpay hissed at him when the musica ended.

"It's a crowd favorite. Everybody loves a good jazz square." He defended. But as usual she wasn't listening. She was looking over at the piano, obviously threatening the person behind it.

Kelsi started the applause and the rest of the auditorium followed. He saw the composer stood from her seat and was heading towards them. He didn't why but as soon as he this, he walked towards the people in the backstage and encouraged them to buy tickets for the show.

'What am I doing? Why am I avoiding her? why did I feel that way when I saw her sad? Why? Why? WHY?... ' His mind was full of questions again and he didn't know how to answer them.

"Ryan!"

"Um, what?" he responded quickly to his twin as he was shocked out of his thoughts when his name was called.

"Let's get out of here." His sister ordered. He took a last glance at the piano and saw Kelsi playing the song they just sang but the way she wrote it. Her eyes were closed as she absorbed every note she played. Ryan was amazed with how Kelsi was so attached to her music. He **loved **how she got lost in her music.

"RYAN!!!"

"I'm coming!" Ryan replied as he followed his sister. The questions were coming back to him, but this time he knew the answers.


	2. Good Job

"Great job everybody!" Ryan Evans told his back-up dancer after their performance.

Everybody was clapping and shouting as they reached the backstage. The audience was still buzzing after his song "" I Want It All." Ryan was really happy with how things were turning up in the musical.

Ryan saw his sister talking to the stage manager. Sharpay's number with Troy was next, so he decided to approach her and wish her good luck.

"Hey!" he greeted.

Sharpay didn't recognize his presence immediately for she was busy telling the stage manager about something.

"Aww…" she finally responded. "Cute pants. Aww…"

Before Ryan could respond to her reaction, he was cut off by the stage manager telling Sharpay that she was on next.

Ryan's face fell. He felt so rejected. His own twin didn't even tell him what she thought of his performance. Not even a single congratulation escaped her pink lips. He knows that Sharpay was a "little" self-centered but they were siblings, twins even. Her opinion on his performance mattered to him.

"Hey!"

Ryan jumped as he was shocked out of his thoughts. He turned around and saw a small girl wearing a blouse somewhat imitating a tux.

"Kelsi? What are you doing here?" Ryan asked. He wondered what she was doing in the backstage. Wasn't she supposed to be at the orchestra pit getting ready for the next act?

"I just wanted to tell you something…" she answered with a slight blush.

"And what would tha…." Ryan was interrupted by her soft lips pressed against his.

As Kelsi pulled away from him, she looked at his surprised face and giggled.

"Good job Ryan." She said with a smile. She then rushed off back to the orchestra pit tp start the next act.

Ryan just stood still in his position. Not even bothered by the people rushing back and forth in front of him. He was still absorbing everything that just happened. He smiled as he realized that although Sharpay mat have not taken notice of him, there was still someone out there that appreciated what he does. And he will always value Kelsi's opinions on his performance.

Ryan heard the first notes of _Just Wanna Be With You _play. He dashed off to the side of the stage to watch her sister perform. While doing so, he made a mental note to himself to talk to Kelsi after the show so he could thank her for her compliment and congratulate her for doing a good job as well.

'Doing it the same way she did is not a bad idea at all' he thought as he watched Kelsi play his favorite song in the musical.


	3. Dying to Know

**Sorry if it took me a week to update… I've been really busy with my studies. I would like to thank everyone who took the time to read my stories and to some who gave me reviews. Thank you. You really made my day… Well, here is another story, I don't like it as much as I like my 2****nd**** story but it would have to do for now… ******

"Ladies and Gentlemen our seniors," Ms. Darbus announced at the end of the musical. All the seniors involved in the musical walked up on stage in their red togas.

Ryan Evans was extremely nervous. He knew that Ms. Darbus was going to announce who won the scholarship for he saw her talking to the Juilliard representatives before going on stage.

He really wanted the scholarship but he knows that Kelsi if the most out of the four of them. Without her, there will be no musical and there will be no outlet for their talent.

Ryan's train of thoughts was interrupted when the drama teacher announced Kelsi's name

"Kelsi Nielsen, the Juilliard School Scholarship Recipient, Music."

Ryan smiled and clapped as he looked over Kelsi. She was squealing and jumping up and down as Gabriella and Martha sandwiched her into a hug. He was certainly happy for her.

But reality suddenly hits him. Kelsi was going to New York for college while he will be stuck here in Albuquerque with Sharpay. He will extremely miss spending time with Kelsi, especially now that he has fallen head over heels for her.

Ryan didn't hear what Ms. Darbus said about Jason and Taylor, he was busy thinking of ways he could spend as much time as possible with Kelsi this summer and possibly, hopefully tell her how he truly feels about her.

"And due to the excellence displayed here tonight, Juilliard had made an exceptional decision; another senior is being offered another Julliard scholarship."

'Wait? What!' Ryan's mind shifted direction upon hearing what Ms. Darbus said. Ryan closed his eyes and prayed that his name be called. He really wanted to go to Juilliard, to go to college with Kelsi.

"Congratulations…" Ms. Darbus continued.

'Who is it? Just say it! I'm dying to know!' Ryan's mind exploded. He really wanted to know and he could not take the suspense any longer…

"Mr. Ryan Evans, Choreography." The drama teacher finally finished.

Ryan felt his heart stop beating. He can't believe it. He is going to Juilliard… with Kelsi. He was so absorbed in the moment that his only response to the announcement was to cover his mouth with surprise.

He was able to recuperate when his twin's name was called. He gave her a side hug as she walked up the stage to bow. And the rest was a blur to him. He didn't even realize what was happening when Chad and Troy ran off the stage. The thought of going to New York for college was still stuck in his head.

A tug on his hands suddenly sent Ryan back to reality. He was already backstage with the other wildcats. They were crying, hugging, and congratulating each other.

He traced the face of the owner of the hands that was in his own only to be greeted by the face that he loves to look (stare) at, Kelsi.

"How did I get here?" Ryan suddenly asked.

"Uhm… you walked?!" Kelsi answered with confusion. "Ryan, are you alright?"

"Yeah… I guess my body just went to autopilot while my mind was wandering elsewhere." He replied with a chuckle.

"Where exactly was your mind wandering off?" Kelsi inquired.

"Oh… You know… college … in New York… with you. I just can't believe we are going to college together." Ryan stopped, took a deep breath and continued. "I really like you Kels, and I… I just can't imagine going to college with anyone else but you."

"I feel the same way too..." Kelsi replied with a blush

Ryan smiled and closed the gap between them. He slowly leaned in only to be stopped by an ecstatic group of girls composed of Gabriella, Taylor and Martha.

"Hey, you two! Congratulations on winning the scholarships. You certainly deserve it." said Taylor.

"Thanks." Kelsi replied modestly.

"Let's get out of these costumes and got to the after party at your house. We wouldn't like to make your sisters mad." Martha injected looking over at Ryan.

"Yeah… Let's find Chad and Troy and get out of here." Gabriella added as the girls headed back to their dressing rooms.

Kelsi looked back at Ryan who had a disappointed look on his face. She caught him off guard and kissed him on the cheeks.

"Don't worry Mr. Evans, we will have a lot of alone time in New York but now, we have an after party to attend to." Kelsi smiled as she let go of his hand and went to her dressing room.

Ryan smiled as he watched her go. He headed to his own dressing room.

"Yeah, I can't wait."


	4. Greeneyed Monster

"… Now, Kelsi always writes her best song for Troy and Gabriella. You make sure we get those songs." Sharpay Evans explained to his brother her plan to upstage everyone in the musical.

"How?" Ryan inquired really not sure if he wanted to be a part of his sister's evil schemes.

"Polish her glasses, buy her ruby slippers, take her to prom, I don't know." She scoffed then gave Ryan her signature mischievous look. "Just do it."

Ryan looked at his sister as she left then shifted his look to Gabriella's table where Kelsi usually sat during lunch.

'_Was scheming against Kelsi worth it just to get the scholarship' _Ryan thought. He wasn't really sure about what Sharpay just told him. Ever since Sharpay replaced him with Troy Bolton during the summer talent show, he had been very careful dealing with Sharpay and her little games. He was always afraid that she might be just using him again just for her own gain.

"Green-eyed monster at it again?" a voice suddenly asked from behind him. He turned around and saw the girl that he and Sharpay were talking about just a few minutes ago.

"Huh?" Ryan replied in confusion.

"You know…" Kelsi gave him a knowing look. "Sharpay… remember? We gave her that nickname during the summer."

"Oh… Yeah!" Ryan remembered. When he and Kelsi plotted against his twin during the summer they gave her the nickname Green-eyed monster. This was because she had green eyes and turns in to a jealous monster every time there was someone actually better than her.

"What made you think Sharpay is up to something?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, you know… You have the same look on your face now and that time Sharpay told you that she's doing the talent show with Troy instead of you." Kelsi explained.

"Oh…" Ryan's mind wandered back to what Sharpay said earlier.

"Ryan look… I know I'm in no position to tell you how to handle things with your sister. But I just wanted to tell you that before you do anything Sharpay tells you, just think about how it will affect you and the other people involved. I just don't want you to get hurt again." Kelsi advised.

Ryan looked back to Kelsi. "Thanks, Kels, I'll keep that in mind." He sent her a smile of appreciation.

Kelsi returned his smile and walked back to her table with the girls. Ryan watched her go and smiled.

"Well, this isn't the first time she convinced me to go against Sharpay's plans. But I think I'll do Sharpay's last request for my own pleasure."

Sorry if it took me more than a week to post another story. Thanks to all those who are reading my stories. Thanks also for those who reviewed it. I'm really sorry if the grammar is not so perfect. English is not my 1st language. I will not be able to post another story for more than a week because I'm going on vacation but I hope I can give you at least 3 stories when I return. 


	5. Santa Claus

_Well, I think this will be my last story in a while.(about one week or so.) This was kind of rushed because I wanted to write some thing related to the holidays. I hope you like it. I've written 2 more stories for this and a separate one-shot (all Ryelsi of course ). I also started writing a Troypay/Ryelsi story but I'm stuck on the 3__rd__ chapter hopefully I can finish it by the end of the year and post it soon. _

* * *

"I can't believe that you're actually doing this." Sharpay scoffed as she looked at his _now bearded_ brother.

"It's for a good cause, Sharpay!" Ryan rolled his eyes as he tried to fix his belt. " The least you can do is to help me get into my costume."

"Fine! But you are not fooling me Ryan Evans! I know you're doing this because Kelsi asked you to. I really don't get it. You could have said no to her, I mean, she's just Kelsi." Sharpay said as she finished buckling his big black belt. "There you go."

"Thanks Shar." Ryan kissed his sister's forehead trying to ignore what she said earlier. "Oh, look at the time! I have to go. See you later."

Sharpay shook her head as she watched his twin brother vanish out of her sight. "His crush on her is really pathetic. But, I think I wouldn't do anything about it for now. It may come in handy later." She smirked as she headed her bedroom.

* * *

Ryan entered the hospital in his full Santa Claus costume and was quickly attacked by children from different directions.

"Okay children, settle down! Santa will be here all day to accommodate your wishes okay? Let's just allow him to get to his sit so we can get started." a small middle-aged woman, who Ryan knew was Kelsi's mom, lead the children to the other side of the room.

"Hey Santa! How was your trip from the North Pole." Kelsi greeted Ryan as she approached him.

"It was okay. Rudolf had to take a potty break on the way. That's why we're a little late." Ryan replied with a joke of his own.

"Haha! Very funny Ryan!" She answered sarcastically. "But seriously, thanks for doing this. You don't know how much this means to the kids."

"No problem Kels. I love spreading the Christmas spirit. I can't think of any place i'd rather be but here."

Kelsi blushed deeply at his comment. Ryan, seeing her blush, felt himself turn red also as they both fell into a deafening pool of silence.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you two." Mrs. Nielsen approached the two teens and broke the silence that was engulfing them. "Ryan, thank you once again for doing this."

"No problem Mrs. Nielsen." Ryan replied modestly.

"Great! The kids are ready for you. Come, I'll show you where you're going to sit." Mrs. Nielsen lead Ryan to a small platform with a big red chair in the center surrounded by gifts of different sizes.

Ryan sat on his chair as Mrs. Nielsen left them for she has other things to attend to on the wing of the hospital. Kelsi stayed with Ryan and helped the kids when it was their turn to sit on Santa's lap.

* * *

"That's it Santa. That's the last kid." Kelsi approached Ryan and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Really?" Ryan looked at his watch. "Wow! It's five o'clock already! Time really does fly when you're having fun.

Ryan didn't expect what was about to about happen next. Kelsi suddenly closed the gap between them and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

"Huh?" was all he can say, still mesmerized by short but sweet contact.

Kelsi pointed her finger up. Ryan followed her direction and saw a mistletoe right above them. He returned his glance back to Kelsi, who was smiling at him.

"Kelsi! We need to go,your father is home and doesn't like the idea of being there alone." Mrs. Nielsen's sudden voice brought the two teens back to reality.

Kelsi turned her head toward the direction where the voice of her mother came from then back to Ryan.

"I have to go. Thank you so much again for doing this. Merry Christmas!" Kelsi said before she turned and headed towards her mother's location.

Ryan watched her leave and smiled.

"A Merry Christmas indeed!"


	6. Fear

Ryan made his way out of the Montez residence. Gabriella threw a small gathering for the wildcats after their baseball game. Ryan, after playing in the baseball game, has readily been accepted by the wildcats and was invited to the party.

Ryan was finally able to reach the outside. This day has certainly been a rollercoaster for him. He just needed to take a break and take it all in.

First, he was able to talk to Kelsi after months of trying. Things have been weird between them since the winter musical and he was certainly happy that they were back on speaking terms again.

Then, as he and Kelsi were talking about the talent show, Sharpay came into the picture and informed him that she will be doing the talent show with Troy. He felt his heart break into a million pieces upon hearing what she said. He can not believe that his own twin will betray him just to get what she wants. He, in his 17 years with Sharpay, has never talked back or walked away from his sister, but his emotions had the best of him. He didn't want to break down in front of Kelsi, who seemed to be overwhelmed by the news that she received, so he left without saying a word to her.

And finally on his way to the yoga studio, he bumped into Gabriella and Taylor who invited him to the staff baseball game. He was hesitant at first but realized that there were only two things that he can do to release his stress, yoga and baseball. And since he hadn't played baseball for a long time now, he decided that going with the girls wasn't such a bad idea.

But when they reached the diamond, Ryan felt that he made the wrong choice of coming. He was now surrounded by the wildcats, who seemed not so thrilled to see him. He was in no way friends with any of them, well except for Kelsi but they were still not back to the way they were before, so he felt totally isolated.

But things changed drastically after the game. He received congratulations and pats on the back from people he did talk to. He and Chad even traded clothes for they thought it was fun. And he was invited by Gabriella and the wildcats to join them in the after-party.

Ryan drifted back to reality when he heard footsteps approaching him from behind. He turned around and saw Kelsi approaching him with a smile.

Ryan was about to say something but Kelsi beat him to it. "So, what are you doing out here? I thought you loved parties."

"I think you've mistaken me for my sister." Ryan replied with a smile.

Kelsi giggled as response. Silence covered theme for a while before Kelsi broke the ice once again.

"Are you going to do the talent show with us?"

"I don't know…"

"Why? I mean, I don't want to sound rude or anything but don't you want to perform and win the Star Dazzle Award for yourself maybe as a revenge against Sharpay. You really fit in well with the wildcats."

" Yeah, I guess so. I mean I really want to get back at Sharpay and give her a taste of her own medicine but it just that I haven't done anything without Sharpay. We've always been together. I'm just… I'm just afraid of failing. I'm afraid of going against her. You don't know how nasty Sharpay gets when things don't go the way she wants."

"Oh, Ryan… I think I know how nasty Sharpay gets when she doesn't get her way. I've seen million of times, you know. You just got to find a way to over your fear."

"Yeah… How exactly did you do it?"

"Huh?!"

"How did you overcome your fear of Sharpay? During the callbacks. When you stood up to her?"

"I think... I just had enough. It was fine when she bossed me around, but when other people got involved and hurt, I just couldn't' take it anymore."

Ryan looked back to Kelsi with awe. The things that she just said made total sense for he, himself, felt the same way. He just had to find that source of courage to stand up against his twin.

He then saw Kelsi pull out a music sheet from her bag.

"What's that?" Ryan inquired.

"This? It's Troy and Sharpay's song for the Talent show. Actually, I still have to transpose it tonight. Sharpay said she needs it by tomorrow so she could rehearse with Troy. It's going to take me all night to finish this." Kelsi finished with a sigh. Ryan frowned. He really didn't like the idea of Kelsi working all night just to entertain his sister's wants.

Ryan opened his mouth to say something to Kelsi but a voice from behind them interrupted him.

"Hey, Lovebirds! What are the two of you doing here outside? "

Ryan and Kelsi turned around with blushes present in their face and saw Chad in front of them.

"We were just talking about the number we're going to perform for the talent show. You guys wanted me to choreograph it remember?" Ryan responded immediately, his face still red.

"Ohh… Okay… Well, Gabby asked me to find you guys. Her mother just finished baking brownies and they are delicious. You guys should go inside and try some." Chad informed them and then returned inside the house.

Ryan looked back to Kelsi and tried to contain his laugh when he saw the expression she had on her face.

After gathering herself back, Kelsi spoke." What changed your mind?"

"Let's just say that someone gave me the strength and courage to stand up to Sharpay." Ryan offered his hand to Kelsi. "Shall we go inside?"

Kelsi smiled and took Ryan's hand and they entered the house hand in hand.


	7. Pride

"No!"

"Come on Ryan be reasonable! We need a mascot for tomorrow's game and you're the only one we can think of who can pull it off." Chad pleaded as he, Ryan, Troy and Zeke waited in line to get their lunch.

"No! I won't do it. What happened to Gordon anyway?" Ryan was intrigued by why the basketball team needed him to sit in for the original Wildcat mascot.

"He got his ankle sprained during our last game." Zeke answered. "So you'll do it?"

"No..." Ryan repeated.

"Ryan, I can't believe you! Tomorrow is the most important game for us and you wouldn't even do us this small favor. Where's your school pride man!" Troy tried his luck.

"I have school pride, Troy! My own pride just overpowers it. I'll be there cheering for you guys, just not in a costume. See you guys later." Ryan responded while grabbing his lunch and heading towards the table he and his sister shares.

"What now?" Zeke asked grabbing his own lunch and heading to the basketball team's table.

"I don't know. We should probably start looking for someone else to do it." Chad replied, sitting between Zeke and Troy.

"There must be something we can do to convince Ryan to do it." Troy said determinedly.

"Hey guys! What's up?" greeted Gabriella before sitting beside Troy. She was quickly followed by Taylor.

"You girls know that this is the basketball team's table right?" Chad addressed the two girls.

"Yes, we do Chad! But who said we can't sit here?" Taylor giving her almost boyfriend the eye. "The Status Quo has been broken. Remember?"

"Actually, it's still here. We're the only ones in this school who is actually breaking it." Zeke joined the conversation.

"Whatever." Gabriella responded. "What were you talking about before we got here?"

"You guys know that Gordon injured himself while doing a flip during our last game, right?" Troy asked. The two girls nodded so he continued. "So he can't be the mascot for our championship game tomorrow and we can't find a replacement for him."

"Did you ask Ryan if he could do it?" Taylor asked remembering that Ryan was the only person in East High who could match Gordon's hair-raiser flips.

"Yeah... But he said no." Chad answered this time.

"Did you try the _'Where's your school spirit' _line?" Gabriella inquired.

"I did but it didn't work." Troy sighed." If we can only find out Ryan's weakness. Something that would make him say yes to anything."

As Troy was saying this, as if on cue, Kelsi arrived at the table and sat on the empty seat between Zeke and Taylor.

"Wow! You didn't tell me we are sitting here now. This is so cool!" Kelsi said amazed that she was sitting at basketball team's table.

Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor and Zeke looked back and forth with each other then looked at Kelsi, who was writing something on her music sheet(again!). The five teens smiled. Troy stood up and approached Kelsi.

"Kelsi, can you do us a favor?" Troy asked pretending to shy about it.

"Sure! What is it?" Kelsi said curious.

Troy's smile even got bigger. "Well, you know Gordon..."

Ryan sighed as he open his locker. The day was finally over and he was glad that he can go home now and rest. He was actually surprised that the basketball team didn't bother him the rest of the day. He knows that those boys were determined and would stop at nothing to get what they wanted, but he was happy that they didn't push the mascot issue after he said no to them during lunch.

"Hi!" a sweet chirpy voice from beside him interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Hey Kelsi!" he greeted back, his smile getting bigger.

"So, uhm, you're going to the game tomorrow right?"

"Yes. You?"

"Yeah... But I don't think I going to myself to much there."

"Why?"

"Well, I talked to Troy during lunch and he told me that Gordon wouldn't be able to make tomorrow's game. I mean, it just not complete without the Wildcat mascot there."

"I know. But I think the team can manage without a mascot even for just one game."

"But this is their biggest game of the year. They need someone who could make the audience cheer and boost the team's morale. A guy that's really energetic and could do flips without breaking a sweat. Someone like... YOU!"

"What?!"

"Actually, Troy and the guys asked me to ask you if you'll be willing to be the mascot for tomorrow's game. They were going to ask you personally but they don't know how to. Besides, they're really busy getting ready for the game. So, Ryan, would you do it?"

_'Dammit' _Ryan cursed inside. Too much for thinking that the basketball team will actually give up on something. And the worst part is they used Kelsi. He can't say no to Kelsi. He didn't know why but he didn't seem to have the heart to say no to her.

"Sure! School pride right?" Ryan responded with a slight smile. _' There goes my pride! I hope it's worth it.'_

"Really? That awesome, Ryan! Thank you some much." Kelsi clapped happily and captured Ryan into a hug.

"No problem." Ryan answered hugging Kelsi back.

"Chad said that the costume is in the gym. You can pick it up there." Kelsi informed him "Oh, I'm so happy your doing this."

Both teens were caught surprised when Kelsi suddenly leaned up and gave Ryan a light peck on the lips. They both quickly jumped apart trying to hide their extremely red faces. Kelsi grabbed her bag for her locker and shut it closed. She turned to face Ryan.

"Well...I... I'll see you tomorrow. Go Wildcats!" Kelsi said nervously and left East High in a flash.

Ryan turned around and smiled bigger than he ever did.

"Totally worth it!"


	8. Author's Note

I would like to thank everyone who has been reading my story... I've written a few new stories and hopefully I will be able to post it soon.

I just need a little help with one of the one-shots I'm planning to write. I would really appreciate it if you guys help me...

**What characteristics do you think Kelsi looks for a guy?**

I have some idea about this but would really like to hear from you... Thank you very much...

Lastly, I would like to greet everyone a HAPPY NEW YEAR! (it's less than 2hrs till 2009 here)


	9. Dawn

_I'm back! Sorry, I took a lot of time updating(again). I guess you should expect that from me because school started again. Hope you like this one... : )_

* * *

Ryan Evans sat down on his bed and stared out of his window. The sun was just rising but he has been up and ready to go to school for two hours now. He didn't get much sleep last night, his mind was full of thoughts about her and their little get together this morning.

Sharpay, as usual, has ordered him to get the song Kelsi wrote for Troy and Gabriella. He has decided that he will not get the song for his sister but has not told her yet. The truth is, he didn't have the courage to tell her, so he played along making Sharpay believe that he was doing what she told him to do. He could only imagine the hurt he will be put through when Sharpay finds out.

But he thought carefully that he would rather face the wrath of Sharpay than to hurt Kelsi. He would not be able to sleep peacefully at night knowing that he hurt her. Also, being beaten into a pulp by four basketball boys is just about the same as Sharpay's wrath.

As part of Sharpay's magnificent plan, he was ordered to find out things about this song. And this ended up to their private meeting at the music room this morning. Ryan could not hide the delight when Kelsi asked invited him to join her. He would be able to spend time with Kelsi, alone, together. He was certainly happy about this

It was now 6:00 am and the sun has finally risen. Their meeting was at 6:30 am. If he left right now, he would arrive ate Est High 15 minutes earlier than what they talked about. He didn't want to look so eager(which he was) so he stalled for a little while. It was hard for him because he really wanted to see her already.

After waiting for 10 minutes, Ryan decided that that was enough time and should go now or else he will be late instead of early. He grabbed his backpack and helmet off his bed and headed for his Vespa which was parked inside their garage.

The ride to East High was the longest he had in all 4 years he went there. It seemed as if that as he approached the school, the farther away it went. But after 15 minutes of travel, he was finally at his beloved school and w/ 5 minutes to spare. Ryan quickly went to his locker, stuffed his belongings and rushed to the music room.

"6:30! Right on time!" he thought.

He was surprised when he approached the room that was already filled with music. He open the door to the all-to-familiar room and saw Kelsi deeply engaged with a song Ryan assumed written for the golden pair of East High.

Ryan never thought that it was even possible for him to fall deeper in love with the talented pianist. She looked so beautiful even in just the plain blue shirt she was wearing. Her soft auburn curls draped lazily over her shoulder, the sun picking out the natural gold highlights of her hair. Her deep blue eyes were drowned in the music she was currently playing.

It was right there and then that Ryan realized how much he loved Kelsi and wanted to spend every waking moment of his life with her. But he couldn't tell her that. It will only freak her out. No! He didn't want that to happen. He decided that he should take it slow with her. But not too slow, high school was about to end and based on their current performance for the musical it is most likely that Kelsi will get the scholarship to and he will be in Albuquerque with Sharpay. It was then that he remembered his sister's orders to him at the cafeteria a few days ago. The last one echoing through his ears loudly.

Ryan smiled and walked towards the composer. This was a day that he will remember for the rest of his life, the day he asked the love of his life to prom.

* * *

_How was it?_ Please review... :)


	10. Late Nights

_I forgot to thank the people who responded to my AN. Thanks so much! The story is in the works. _

* * *

Ryan Evans leaned against the wall beside him as he watched Sharpay and Troy perform the revamped version of _You are the Music I Me_. Ryan hated the fact that Sharpay has once again ruined one of Kelsi's masterpieces for her own gain. Sharpay was never a fan of slow music, she was always hyped and active. She wanted music that could showcase her "incredible " dancing skills.

Ryan placed his eyes on the petite pianist playing on the side of the stage. Her smile, which was always present whenever she played the piano , was nowhere to be seen. Ryan knew that Kelsi didn't like this new version of her song and so did he. He loved how her song always starts out slow and found pick-up the pace after the chorus. It was perfect, everything she wrote was perfect in his eyes. He hated the idea of changing her song during the audition for the Winter musical but did not do anything about it. Why? Because he is afraid of Sharpay. He would not dare challenge Sharpay, ever! There was something about her that will make you rather face death than disobey her. Unlike him, Kelsi has found the strength to go against Sharpay during the callbacks. She was only obeying Sharpay's orders now because unfortunately, she was working for her.

Ryan tried to re4move the thoughts out of his head to focus more on the performance he was watching previously. He noticed that the song has ended already and Troy and Sharpay were the only ones left on stage.

Ryan quickly surveyed the area for Kelsi. Seeing her sitting alone in one of the tables, he quietly approached her from behind.

"Hey Kelsi! Looks like your having the time of your life." He greeted loudly.

Kelsi jumped with surprise as she turned and was greeted by Ryan's bright smile.

"Jumpy much!" he commented. "That's like the millionth time you jumped today. Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Kelsi responded "I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"And why is that?" Ryan inquired.

"Well..." she began. "Your oh-so-wonderful sister didn't like the first transposition of the song. She said that it was too slow. So she made me change it again. Thank God she was finally contented with this one. Actually her exact words were 'This will do for now, but this can still be made faster.' Honestly, if I make this any faster it will make her and Troy sound like chipmunks while singing it."

Ryan laughed. He was amused that even though Kelsi was so tire and frustrated because of her job, she still had the strength to joke around him. It made his heart beat faster how she was so laid back and funny.

_'She's amazing, isn't she?' _a voice in his mind said.

'What!' he thought. 'Why would I think about Kelsi that way. She's my friend, nothing more.'

'_But you want her to be more than a friend.'_ the voice spoke again.

Ryan was getting confused with all the thoughts that was flooding his mind.

'Do I really like her? I mean... that way. Do I really want to develop our friendship into something more? I don't really know. Am I really clueless about my feelings or am I in denial'

"Uhm, Ryan? Hello? Are you there?" Kelsi waved her hand over her friend's face to get his attention but to no avail. He was just staring blankly at her and this made her worry. She tried a different approach and grabbed Ryan behind his neck where she knew Ryan had his tickle spot.

"Hahaha... Hey stop it Kels!" Kelsi's second method worked as Ryan snapped out of his daze.

"I finally got your attention. What's up with you? You just went all blank on me there." Kelsi asked.

"I … uhm... was just thinking about the wildcat's number for the talent show." Ryan answered trying to cover up the truth.

"Oh... Okay. By the way, we have our first rehearsal tomorrow at the practice room during our break at 3 pm. Okay?"

"What?! I'm sorry to inform you Kelsi, but we can't rehearse tomorrow."

"Why? Do you have something to attend to tomorrow?"

"No I don't. But you haven't given me the song we're going to use so I still don't have any idea what I'm going to ask you guys to do."

"Oh, yeah. I'm so sorry I forgot. I was just so caught up with Sharpay's orders that I forgot to give it to you." Kelsi grabbed her bag and searched for the song Ryan was asking for.

"Oh shit!" Kelsi spoke suddenly.

"What? What's wrong?" Ryan asked concernedly.

"I left it at home. I'm sorry." she apologized.

"It's fine. You can just give it to me tomorrow and we can work on it then." he reassured her.

"Or you can come over to my house tonight and work on it there if you want? But if you can't I totally understand because--" Kelsi rambled and Ryan stopped her. "It's alright with me, but are you sure you want to spend another sleepless night working on the talent show"

"It's totally fine. I'm dong this for the wildcats. If I can sacrifice a good eight hours of sleep for the ice princess think I can do the same for my friends. And besides, they are really excited to do this and I don't want to disappoint them." Kelsi replied.

Ryan smiled at Kelsi. He was amazed with how she cares so much for her friends.

Kelsi returned his smile and the two just stared at each other for God knows how long. It was as if the world didn't exist except for the two of them.

Ryan without thinking clearly shifted his look from her eyes down to her lips. He wondered if her lips were soft as it appears to be. But before he could test his theory, Sharpay's annoying voice sounded through out the area.

"Kelsi! Stop flirting with my brother and come up here! We have to run the song again." She ordered. Her loud voice bring the teens back to reality.

Kelsi, with her cheeks red with embarrassment because of Sharpay's comment, stood up and headed towards the stage. Half- way to her destination, she stopped and turned to face Ryan's direction.

"I'll see you later, Ry. Okay?" she said.

"Yup! I'll be right here." Ryan replied as he watched Kelsi reach the stage and stand behind her instrument. He was never a fan of working overnight for things that could have been done during the day, but if it meant spending more time with Kelsi, he was all up to it. He would always look forward to the late nights they will be working together to make a beautiful show, together.

* * *

Whatcha think??? Please review. Random question here but please answer: ZekexGabriella or ZekexTaylor. Please choose one I need it. Thanks!!!


	11. Secrets

Wow, I haven't updated this for so long. I have been working on something else this past few months and exams were everywhere. Well, I only have one exam left tomorrow and then its vacation time. Altough my vacation will only last for two weeks. I decided to pick up summer classes so that i can finish my studies early or on time.

* * *

"…Okay! Then after that the chorus will repeat , so I guess we can do the same steps then just alter the end leading to the next part. Kels, can you please play the song again?" Ryan requested

"Ryan, we have been doing this for 5 hours straight can we please take a break , even for just 5 minutes?" Kelsi asked yawning.

"Maybe we should stop. You look like your going to fall asleep any second. We can just continue this tomorrow." Ryan stood up and grabbed his bag of f of Kelsi's bedroom floor.

"Wait!" she covered her mouth instantly realizing how loud she shouted. "Sorry. Please, let's just finish this. We haven't even gotten to the group part yet."

"Fine, I guess we can take a little break." Ryan dropped on the floor and removed his shoes. "My feet are actually killing me.

Kelsi smiled at her friend and sat down beside him on the floor. "Let's play a game!"

"What? I thought you wanted to take a break and now you want us to play a game?" Ryan asked confused.

"Nothing physical. Just something to keep me awake. I haven't slept for 43 hour straight remember? Oh! I got it! Let play truth or dare!"

Ryan shook his head. "Playing truth or dare is better when there are a lot of people involved. Besides, the dares wouldn't be so much fun since we can't do anything without waking everybody in this house. It is 11pm for your information, Ms. Nielsen."

"I do know the time Mr. Evans." Kelsi replied with an annoyed tone. "You are no fun! I guess we could just play Truth or Truth then."

"Truth or truth?"

"Yeah, it's truth or dare without the dare part. I'll go first! What's the one thing about you that you don't want anyone to find out?"

"Doesn't that question cancel itself out? I mean, why would I tell you something that I don't want anyone to know?"

"Stop being a smart ass Evans and just answer the question!"

"Okay! Well, when I was small my aunt gave me this really huge duck stuff toy for my birthday. I loved it so much that all I said was ducky, ducky. Apparently, my mother found it cute and gave me the nickname Ducky and it's a little embarrassing because she still calls me that after 15 years."

"Ohh…" Kelsi cooed. "Your nickname is ducky? That's so cute! Call I call you ducky?"

"No! My turn now, tell me the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you."

"When I was in 3rd grade, I received an award for representing my school for some musical thingy. And when I was accepting the award in front of the whole school, I accidentally tripped on stage and everybody just laughed at me. Then because of their reaction and embarrassment, I fainted and was carried all the way to the nurse's office. I swear I could still hear the crowd laughing as they carried me out of the auditorium.

"That's awful, too bad we have moved here yet. I would have loved to seen that moment."

"Haha… Very funny! What's the thing about Sharpay that annoys you the most?"

"Well, I hate the fact that she loves pink so much. I mean, there other colors in the world you know. I can understand her wearing pink clothes more often than the others but painting your locker and you car pink is just too much."

"Yeah and the fact that she even dresses you up in pink "

"Yes! That too! Okay, my turn again, do you have a crush on Troy?"

"What? Troy, as in Troy Bolton?"

Ryan nodded. He wanted to know if the star basketball player was indeed competition to the heart of his favorite composer. He has always been jealous of Troy's closeness to Kelsi. He never felt this kind of jealous with anyone even with Jason who rumoredly dated Kelsi.

"I…uhm… I guess so." She answered making Ryan raise an eyebrow.

"I mean, which girl in East High never had a crush on Troy Bolton." she explained her answer. "I bet even Taylor had a crush on him although she might never admit that."

"Oh… So when did you have your crush on him?" Ryan asked again.

"Hey! No Fair! It my turn!" Kelsi protested.

"It's a follow up question. One follow up question per turn." Ryan answered.

"Since when?"

"Since now that I declared it. Now, answer the question."

"Fine." Kelsi huffed. "I guess had a crush on him during freshman year because he was really cute then I forgot about him because he was totally out of my league and then again during junior year when he helped me up when I tripped on the piano."

"That's not really far ago, you still like him?"

"No! He's more of brother for me. Okay, Evans enough! That's 3 questions already, it's my turn now. And since you decided to open up the crush department of the game, I decided to ask you about your love life. Are you ready?"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Just ask the question Kelsi!"

"Okay Mr. Grumpy! Do you have crush on Gabriella? I saw the way you looked at her during the after-party. Is there something there that I need to know about Ryan?"

"I don't have a crush on Gabriella. She was just really nice to me and ,aside from you, treated me like a human being instead of Sharpay's poodle. Besides, the only boy that exists for that girl is Troy, even though my sister is turning him into a jerk, and I have my eyes on someone else."

"Ohh!!! Who is it? Do I know her? Oh Tell me!"

"Okay Kels, chill. I'm going to describe her but promise me that you won't freak out after."

Kelsi raised an eyebrow. "Why would I freak out? You're my friend Ryan. Whatever you decide to do, I'll always support you all the way. Besides, you're an Evans, I believe you know how to pick good girls." The composer scooted closer to Ryan and rested her head on his shoulder. "Now,spill."

Ryan stiffed as he felt her head touch his shoulder. Doing what he thought came natural, he closed one arm around her and began to tell his story.

"She was the first person I met here when we moved. She was a quiet girl, rarely talked to anyone. She had the best taste in music and her compositions, up to this day, have never failed to impress me.

"She is a beautiful person, inside and out. No one took the time to admire her beauty. Everybody thinks she ordinary, nothing special but they are so wrong. She as the most beautiful auburn hair that I have ever seen, so smooth and silky. And her eyes, her wonderful blue eyes, that always sparked whenever she had an idea for a song.

"She's a great friend. She never wants to see her friends hurt, she would do anything to make them happy. I think that's why they love her so much. I guess, that's why I love her so much."

Ryan looked over to the girl beside him, ready to spill out all of feelings for her. He smiled as he saw Kelsi past asleep leaning on his shoulder. Slowly, he picked up the petite composer and placed her on her bed, pulling a blanket over her body.

Ryan kissed her forehead and whispered to her ears.

"Good night, Kels. I love you."

* * *

There! Wooh… I haven't written for a while and I'm not entirely sure about this one. Well, let me know what you think. :) I have a lot of stories lined-up. One for this and three for the Trelsi thing i just finished. I'm also working on a Sharpay-Gabriella hate thing so please watch out for that.


	12. Take My Hand

I was supposed to update my other story but when I reread it, it was full of errors. I think I was half-asleep when I was writing it. So I'll post that later because I'll edit it first. I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

"Okay, everybody gets to be paired up in this number. Troy and Gabriella , of course. Chad and Taylor. Zeke and Sharpay-"

"What?!" the drama queen shrieked "Why is _he_ my partner? Ryan, I want you to be my partner!"

"Sis, this musical is based on OUR senior year and since you and Zeke are going together to the real prom then I thought you guys should be paired for the fantasy prom as well. Besides, I know you are going to wear your highest heels for this number and we will have a hard time dancing since you'll be taller than me."

"Fine…" Sharpay grumbled as she took her place beside a very estatic Zeke.

"That's taken care off. Now, Martha and…." Ryan looked around the cast in search of the perfect partner for Martha. His eyes caught sight of the shirt worn by a grinning Jason.

"Jason." The choreographer said shaking his head as the the couples took their places.

"So that's all the pairs. Okay,now I'm going to teach you guys the-"

"Pardon me, Ryan." It was Ms. Darbus who interrupted him now.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I believe you are forgetting something."

Ryan took a good look at the cast and shook his head towards the teacher. "No, I don't thinks so."

"My dear, you are part of this number and you don't have a partner yet."

"Oh yeah! But there's no one else that could pair up with me. Maybe we could just give my part to someone else?"

"Nonsense!" the drama teacher protested. "I believe that there is still a girl available and she will be perfect for a certain part of this number." She nodded her head towards the piano where the small composer was current situated. She was busy writing and rewriting a song for the musical that she didn't even notice that everybody in the auditorium was looking at her.

Ryan looked at Kelsi, then Ms. Darbus, then the other wildcats, silently asking them what to do.

"Go get her." Troy spoke up. "You did say that the musical is based on _our_ lives." He smirked towards Ryan.

Ryan smiled at his friends and teacher before heading towards the piano

"Hey, Kels!" he greeted loudly, making the small girl jump.

"Oh God Ryan don't do that." She smacked his shoulders."Do you need me to play something?"

"Uhm, No. But I do need your help."

Kelsi raised an eyebrow. "With what?"

"Well, as you know, I'm part of this prom number and I don't have a partner. So I was wondering if you-"

"Ryan Evans, am I hearing you correctly? Are you asking ME to be YOUR partner for this number? Because I'm sorry to say that I'm not doing it."

"Please, Kels." He pleaded. "Besides, you are perfect for that part of the number wher-"

"No, I'm not. Gabriella is perfect for that part." Kelsi cut in, knowing exactly which part Ryan was talking about."

"Oh come on! We both know that you were thinking of yourself when you were writing it. And I almost forgot, its Darbus' orders. Do you really want her to be the one to talk to you about this. You'll have to listen to her endless rants."

The composer closed her eyes and sighed. "Fine! But I won't like it." The choreographer offered his hands and she took it as they walked towards the center of the stage.

"Oh, then I'll make it a point that you enjoy it."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Reviews??? :)


End file.
